parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's ABC Kids on VHS and DVD Collection
Home video and DVD releases of ABC Kids. VHS & DVD The video and DVD distribution rights for shows were listed below are the ABC Kids ''videos and DVDs originally distributed videos were later re-released by following purchase of the children. ABC Kids Videography ABC Kids Collection 1.png ABC Kids Collection 2.png ABC Kids Collection 3.png ABC Kids Collection 4.png ABC Kids Collection 5.png ABC Kids Collection 6.png ABC Kids Collection 7.png ABC Kids Collection 8.png ABC Kids Collection 9.png ABC Kids Collection 10.png ABC Kids Collection 11.png ABC Kids Collection 13.png ABC Kids Discography Spot Can Do It *Where's Spot? *Spot's First Walk *Spot's Birthday Party *Spot Goes Splash *Spot Finds a Key *Spot Goes to the Farm *Spot Sleeps Over *Spot Goes to the Circus *Spot's Windy Day *Spot Goes to the Park *Songs: Elbow Room Playtimeland Fun Disc 1 *The Good, The Bad And The Tigger *Six to Eight Weeks *Go Bye Bye clip (From Six to Eight Weeks) *Rabbit Marks the Spot *Eight Flags Over The Nursery *Go Bye Bye clip (From Eight Flags Over The Nursery) *The Masked Offender *Song: Paws and Feathers Disc 2 *Vacation *Robotnikland *Graham Canyon *Short Stuff *Ice Cream Mountain *Song: The Monkey Song (from Animaniacs) Teaching A Lesson Disc 1 *Three Little Piggies *Blue's ABC's *Lost and Found *I Want My Muppet TV! *Backpack *Songs: Unpack Your Adjectives *Go Bye Bye clip (From I Want My Muppet TV!) Disc 2 *Little Star *Gonzo's Video Show *Big River *Math *Wizzle Wishes *Songs: No More Kings *Go Bye Bye clip (From Gonzo's Video Show) Dragon Tales in Dragon Land! *Four Little Pigs *Songs: Betcha Can *No Hitter *Songs: Wiggle *Quibbling Siblings *A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words *Songs: Silly Song *Follow The Dots *Songs: Shake Your Dragon Tail *Wheezie's Last Laugh *Songs: Bones in the Body (Animaniacs) Adventures in Dragon-Sitting *Zak and the Beanstalk *Songs: Stretch *Whole Lotta Maracas Goin' On *Songs: Hum *Up, Up and Away *Cassie, The Green-Eyed Dragon *Songs: Wake Up *So Long Solo *Songs: Doodlie-Doo *Breaking Up Is Hard To Do *Songs: The Four Legged Zoo Let's Do It Together! *Tails You Lose *Songs: Round and Round *Stormy Weather *Songs: Touch *Frog Prints *Zak Takes A Dive *Songs: Betcha Can *A Feat On Her Feet *Songs: Clap *Liking To Biking *Songs: Ready Or Not Here I Come Yes, We Can! *Dragon Drop *Songs: Stretch *Knot A Problem *Songs: Wiggle *Rope Trick *Big Sleepover *Songs: Hello *Calling Dr. Zak *Songs: Touch *The Forest of Darkness *Songs: Yakko's World Tales from The Pre-K Disc 1 *Snow White and the Seven Muppets *Touchdown Tommy *Richter *The Trial *Misadventures in Babysitting *Songs: Panama Canal (from Animaniacs) *Go Bye Bye clip (From Snow White and the Seven Muppets) Disc 2 *The Great Muppet Cartoon Show *Toy Palce *Phantasmo *Sand Ho *Mr. Egghead *Songs: I Got Six *Go Bye Bye clip (From The Great Muppet Cartoon Show) Disc 3 *The Daily Muppet *Baby Vanishes *Clip *Farewell, My Friend *The Graduates *Songs: Lucky Seven Sampson *Go Bye Bye clip (From The Daily Muppet) Easy as 1, 2, 3 *Zak's Song *Songs: Shake Your Dragon Tail *Get Off of My Cloud *Songs: Silly Song *Much Ado About Nodlings *To Kingdom Come *Songs: Round and Round *Baby Troubles *Songs: Hum *Bad Share Day *Songs: Taz's Fridge No Matter What We Do *Cassie Loves Parade *Songs: Zoo *Ord's Unhappy Birthday *Songs: Clap *Bully For You *Not A Seperated At Birth *Songs: Shake Your Dragon Tail *The Greatest show In Dragon Land *Songs: Hello *A Tall Tale *Songs: John Jacob Jingle Elmer Fudd Physical Skills *A Kite for Quetzal *Songs: Pretend *Prepare According To Instructions *Songs; Hum *The Big Cake Mix-Up *The Shape Of Things To Come *Songs: Doodlie Doo *Puzzlewood *Songs: Wake Up *Very Berry *Songs: The Hare Went Over The Fountain Learning Can Be Fun Disc 1 *Face Wants A Pet (Short Version) *Lost Map *Face Looks for Blue *What Experiment Does Blue Wants To Try? *Face Sings A Different Songs (Short Version) *Dora La Musica *Face Sings the Blues *Blue's Big Band *Songs: Does Your Tongue Hang Low? Disc 2 *Face Plays With A Hamster (Short Version) *Super Map *Face Turns into Different Things (Blue's Clues Version) *Blue Wants To Make Out Of Recycle Things *Face Plays The Instruments (Short Version) *Pablo's Flute *Face Sings Different Kinds of Music *Bedtime Business *Songs: Figure Eight The Best of Dora The Explorer *Face Messes Up His Line (Short Version) *Dora Had A Little Lamb *Face Hums (Short Version) *Call Me Mr. Riddles *Face The Superhero (Short Version) *The Lost City *Face Makes Different Feelings Faces (Short Version) *Lost Squeaky *Songs: The Riddle Song Rugrats The Explorer Disc 1 *All Growed Up *Sticky Tape *Berry Hunt *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Songs: The Senses Song (Animaniacs) Disc 2 *My Fair Babies *Dora Saves The Prince *El Coqui *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Songs: Naughty Number Nine Mickey & Pooh's Christmas Adventures Disc 1 *Once Upon a Wintertime *Santa's Workshop *The Night Before Christmas *Hector's Hectic Life *Pluto's Christmas Tree *On Ice *The Nutcracker *Songs: DanB Does “Little Drummer Warners” from Animaniacs Disc 2 *Donald's Snow Fight *Alias St. Nick *Donald on Ice *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Toy Tinkers *Magic Earmuffs *Spot's Winter Sport *Songs: Yakko's Universe Mashup Happy Halloween Disc 1 *Trick or Treason *Blue's Big Costume Party *Boo! *Curse of the Werewuff *The Ghost Family Costume Party *Songs: Halloween Song (Animaniacs) Disc 2 *Trick or Treat *Ghost Story *Donald's Hallowen Scare *Sleep Trouble *Halloween Parade *Spooky *Songs: Halloween Song (Animaniacs) Merry Christmas Disc 1 *A Chipmunk Christmas *Blue's Big Holiday *The Santa Experience *The Voice of Christmas *Our Very First Christmas Show *Songs: Noel (Animaniacs) Disc 2 *A Snowy Day *The Blizzard *A Very Tanner Christmas *Let It Snow *A Present For Santa *Mickey's Christmas Crisis *Songs: Noel (Animaniacs) Disc 3 *Sid's Holiday Adventure *Babies In Toyland *Topper *Yes Mikey, Santa Does Shave *Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll *Songs: Noel (Animaniacs) A Whole Plan of Action *Bonky Fever *The Great Unknown *Falling Star *Rapido Tico *Spike's Nightscare *Cuddle Bunny *It's A Wonderful Life, Dave *Songs: Animaniacs - Ballad of Magellan The Great Wideness Adventures Disc 1 *Lucky 13 *Chair Lift *Pigments of Your Imagination *Song: Stretch *Biyomon Gets Firepower *Discover America *Road Hog *Murmur On The Ornery Express *Songs: If Your Looney Disc 2 *Houses *Backwards To Forwards *Song: Pretend *Kabuterimon's Electo Shocker *The Jungle *Tails In Charge *Journey To Center Of The Basement *The Fun Way Day *Songs: Baby Bunny Disc 3 *Tweenage Tycoons *France *Sand Castle Hassle *Togemon In Toy Town *Faire Play *Zoobotnik *Trading Phil *Songs: Over The Burrow Rockin N Rhythm *Face Sings "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" *Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! *Bluestock *Rockin' with The Chipmunks *Face Sings his Vegetable Garden Song *Music In An Everyday Way (What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?) *Skidoo Adventure *Songs: Born To Sing *Face Sings a Very, Very Short Goodbye Song Taking Good Care of Themselves Disc 1 *Face Opens for Blue *Bob's Barnraising *Square Dance Spud *Mucky Muck *Scruffty's Bathtime *Animal Behavior! *Arthur's Birhday *Arthur New Years Eve *Songs: Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard Disc 2 *Face Eats a Banana (Blue's Clues Version) *Wendy Plays Golf *Dizzy Scores A Goal *Magnetic Lofty *Wendy's Watering Can *Nurture! *Grandma Thora Appreciation Day *D.W.'s Perfect Wish *Songs: Multiplication Song (Animaniacs) It's The New Protect Our Kingdom *The New Adventures of Kermo Polo *Go Bye Bye clip (From The New Adventures of Kermo Polo) *Duck To The Future *Mr. Stenchy *Fire *The Best Party Ever *Clifford's Big Surprise *Songs: My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean It's A Big Time Today *Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo *Sir Gyro de Gearloose *Babar's Triumph *Potluck Party Pooper *Car *Football *It's My Party *Go Bye Bye clip (From Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo) *Songs: He'll Be Zooming Around the Mountain Count Me In *Spot Goes To A Party *Spot's First Picnic *Spot Goes To The Fair *Spot Follows His Nose *Spot Goes To The Beach *Don Donald *Donald's Double Trouble *Donald's Diary *Songs: Verb That's What's Happening Let's Make Believe *Is There a Muppet in the House? *Go Bye Bye clip (From Is There a Muppet in the House?) *Muppet Babies: The Next Generaion *Go Bye Bye clip (From Muppet Babies: The Next Generaion) *Africa *The Case of the Disappeared Donkey *The Littest Dinosnore *Songs: Twinkle Baby Looney Star Let's Use Our Imagination *What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up? *Go Bye Bye clip (From What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up?) *Beauty & The Schnoz *Fair *Blue Ribbon Bunny *Under the Pig Top *Songs: Twinkle Baby Looney Star *Go Bye Bye clip (From Beauty & The Schnoz) Toons are Fun for All of Us *Spot Goes To School *Tom Thumb (1936) (Comicolor) *Spot At The Playground *The Little Stranger (Fleischer Cartoon) *Spot Makes A Cake *Ants in The Plants (Fleischer Cartoon) *Spot In The Woods *An Elephant Never Forgets (Fleischer Cartoon) *Spot's Winter Sports *Songs: Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla (Pronouns) The Friendship Club Disc 1 *Cloud Crazy (Special) *A Cool School *Songs: Hello Song *Back To School *Max's Comic Adventure *Sweet Dreams *Songs: Mary Had A Baby Duck Disc 2 *Yankee Doodle Donkey *Do Not Pass Gnome *Songs: Stretch *Treasure Hunt *Our Very First Telethon *Songs: The Shot Heard 'Round the World Good Manners Disc 1 *Lights Out *Angelica Orders Out *Roller Coaster Dragon *The First Cut *Spot In The Garden *Spot's Lost Bone *Songs: Pretend Disc 2 *Tried & True *Muddled Up Fairy Tales *The Rats Who Came To Dinner *The Fury Is Out On This One *Spot's Favorite Toy *Storytime with Spot *Songs: Zoo Disc 3 *Star Wreck: The Absolutely Last Frontier *Caught at the Crossroads *High Stakes Sonic *No Rabbit's A Fortress *Quetzal's Magic Pop Up Book *Sweet Dreams, Spot *Songs: Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone The World's Greatest Show Today! Disc 1 *By the Book *Home Movies *Raiders of the Lost Harp *The Mysterious Mr. Friend *The Best Birthday Party Ever! *Imagine That - Letter *Go Bye Bye clip (From By the Book) Disc 2 *Chip Tracy *Kermit Pan *Clown Around *Spaceman Sonic *Martha's First Book *Play it Safe - Exercise *Go Bye Bye clip (From Kermit Pan) Disc 3 *The Pearl of Wisdom * The Baby Rewards * Mass Transit Trouble * Wishy-Washy *Locked Out *Songs: D-A-F-F-Y Happy Valentine's Day Disc 1 *My Muppet Valentine *Be My Valentine *Un Valentine's Day *Be My Valentine Parts 1 and 2 *Go Bye Bye clip (From My Muppet Valentine) *Songs: Hello Nurse Disc 2 *I Love The Chipmunks Valentine (Valentine's Day) *My Funny Valentines *It's Hug Day *The First Valentine *Songs: Hello Nurse All in Days Works *Match-makers *Junior Prom *Joe's Clues *He Saw, She Saw *Three Little Piglets *I Do *Songs: A Noun Is A Person Place Or Thing Helping with Buddies *Good Clean Fun *Cloud, Cloud Go Away *Snoopy's Cat Fight *Henpecked Husband *Tigger's Housguest *Babysitter Jitters *Songs: Busy Prepositions *Go Bye Bye clip (From Good Clean Fun) Being a Team Leader *The Rowdyruff Boys *Get Me to the Perch on Time *The Bugs Stops Here *The Lost Ballgame *Tigger Is The Mother of Invention *Musta Been A Beautiful Baby *Songs: Baby Elmer Had A Friend *Go Bye Bye clip (From Get Me to the Perch on Time) Rules are Respect To Express Your Feelings Disc 1 *Party Poohper *Jellyfish Jam *Bellboy Donald *Kermit Goes to Washington *Suds *A Bird In The Hand *Songs: Dot's I'm Cute Song *Go Bye Bye clip (From Kermit Goes to Washington) Disc 2 *Finders Keepers *Domesticatd Donald *Red Dress *Donald's Better Self *The Binyah Binyah Polliwog Show *Principal for a Day *Songs: I'm Mad (from Animaniacs) Disc 3 *Between Friends *The Fender Benders *Sh-h-h-h-h-h *Cliques *Babyfier *My Fair Tommy *Songs: Interjections Disc 4 *Bart Sells His Soul *Susie vs. Angelica *I've Got A Secret *Elastico *Read and Flumberghast *Lucy Loves Schroeder – Shorts: Kite-Eating Tree, Sally, Camp, Lucy Loves Schroeder, Scared Snoopy *Songs: Dot's I'm Cute Song Disc 5 *Lil Bad Wolf *Holio *King Tuttle's Vote *New Kid In Town *Back Alley Oproar *Spat *Songs: I'm Mad (from Animaniacs) Disc 6 *Misunderstanding *Link *Pickles vs. Pickles *Big Daddy *A Devil Made Me Do It *Gary Takes A Bath *Songs: If Your Looney Doing The Right Way *Preschool Daze *Nice to Have Gnome You *Aint Nothing Like The Real Thingy Baby *A Pooh Day Afternoon *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Songs: The Big Wrap Party Tonight *Go Bye Bye clip (From Nice to Have Gnome You) We Can Learn Things To Work & Play Disc 1 *The Great Cookie Robbery *Rebel Without A Date *Finsterella *Don't Bank On It *The Best Spelling Bee Ever *Songs: The Alphabet Song (from Busy World of Richard Scarry Music Video) *Go Bye Bye clip (From The Great Cookie Robbery) Disc 2 *Dora’s First Trip *Pigerella *Best Friends *Moving Along *A Message In A Bottle *Songs: B-I-N-G-O (from Busy World of Richard Scarry Music Video) *Go Bye Bye clip (From Pigeralla) Disc 3 *Batmunk *The Perfect Twins *Frenchfry *The Legend of Johnny Lovely *Forget-Bur Never Forgets *Songs: Pepe Le Pew Le Skunk Song A Very Special Holiday Celebration Disc 1 *Face Eats Animal Crackers (Short Version) *Passover *Chanukah *Mother's Day *The Turkey Who Came to Dinner *Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen Disc 2 *Face Drinks A Glass Of Milk (Short Version) *Blue's First Holiday *Santa's Litter Fixers *Joe's Surprise Party *Umi Egg Hunt *Giant Pumpkin Kids Just Wanna Have Fun Disc 1 *Masquerading Muppets *Super Silly Fiesta *Our Neighborhood Festival *Boots' Special Day *Witchy Grrrls *Songs: Sufferin Till Suffrage Disc 2 *Space Cowboys *Star Catcher *Playdate *Star Mountain *Baby Blues *Songs: Histeria's Shakespeare SUPER KIDS *Fire Chief *Sing a Song of Superheroes *Super Babies *The Mega Diaper Babies *Super Robotnik *Songs: Interplanet Janet *Go Bye Bye clip (From Sing a Song of Superheroes) The Super Duper KIDS "R" US Show *Reptar On Ice * Loss of Face * No Bones About It *Pee *The Age of Aquarium *Catch The Babies *Songs; The Body Machine Music Time Disc 1 *Musical Muppets *Music *Spot's Band *My Music Rules *Susie Sings The Blues *Songs: Born To Sing Disc 2 *Amateur Nite *Rock Star *The Voice *Dora's Ballet Adventure *Tipping The Scales *Songs: Born To Sing Come Sing Dance & Play Along Disc 1 *Dance Lesson *Twinkle Toe Muppets *Angelica's Ballet *Dora Rocks *A Star Is Born *Songs: Born To Sing Disc 2 *We Got The Beat *Famous Babies *Monty's Adventures in Music Town *Dewey's Opera *No School Sing-Along Special *Songs: Born To Sing My Favorite Sports Day Disc 1 *Race Around The World *Rainforest Race *The Big Game *Teasing is Not Pleasing *Slugger *Songs: Do The Circulation Disc 2 *Robolympics *Sky Soccer *Wrong Way Tanner *Basball Boots *Soccer Practice *Songs: Oh My Daring Coyote Everything's Ready Right on Time Disc 1 *Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo *A Rugrats Kwanzaa *Back to Our Future *Bow Wow Wedding Vows *Sally's First Day at School *Imagine That - Spce Shuttle Disc 2 *Evil Shows His Face *And The Winner Is... *Bigger! *Share And Share A Spike *Cucumber In The Rockies *Play It Safe - Keep Clean Disc 3 *Subzero Ice Punch *Cooking With Susie *Funny, We Shrunk The Adults *Spike The Wonder Dog *The Biggest Storm Ever *Songs: Down By the Cage Words & Numbers Disc 1 *The Power of the Alphabet *The Words Are Out *Brain Drain *Now I Know My 123's *Songs: One, Two Buckle My Shoe Disc 2 *I Could Have Laughed All Night *X Spots the Mark *The Alphabet Train *Counting Chickens *Songs: Mr. Frumble He Played One Disc 3 *ABC Animals *Numbers Everywhere! *To the Library *Count On Us *Songs: Ten Loonies in a Bed Back To The Future *Back To The Nursery *Skip *All Growed Up *Duck To The Future *Back To Alvin's Future *My Fair Babies *Songs: Candace is The Macadamia Nut (AMV/CNTwo) Decades are Stupendous Disc 1 *Snoopy's Cat Fight *Donald's Double Trouble *Baloney & Kids *Cucumber In The Rockies *The Rowdruff Boys *Muppet Babies: The Next Generation *The Masked Offender *Raiders of The Lost Harp *Sonic's Song *Yankee Doodle Daffy Disc 2 *The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show *Tummy Trouble *Operation M.O.V.I.E.S *Funny We Shrunk The Adults *The Great Can Drive *Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival *Stuck Truck *Togemon In Toy Town *Wash-Dry Story *Snafu Making Memories'' *Gonzee's Playhouse Channel *Doug's Sour Songbird *The Fate of Two Worlds *Sonically Ever After *Dewey's Special Class *Kittens In Mittens *Dateless in San Francisco *Steve Goes To College *Songs: I'm Gonna Send Your Vote To College *Go Bye Bye clip (From Gonzee's Playhouse Channel) Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:ABC Kids Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART